cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Magicalbricks
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} In the Beginning Magicalbricks began his time on planet bob on the January the 10th, 2007. As is still common place, recruitment messages were quickly recieved, one from the National Alliance of Arctic Countries and the other from the Global Democratic Alliance (GDA). The decision was not an easy one, both alliances offering a great Noob haven, however, the decision went in favour of GDA and an application was soon filed. Membership of Global Democratic Alliance Magicalbricks joined the GDA on the 20th of March 2007, spending close to a year in the GDA and holding various positions such as head of the GDA Bank and Army along with Minister of Recruitment. The pinnacle of Magicalbrick's time came in a bid for the position of President, an elected position by the whole membership of the GDA . The campaign was long and hard with many ups and down but eventually after voting Magicalbricks was declared the winner and thus the 4th President of the GDA beating JSd2k (the alliance's founder) 39 to 30 votes on the 1st of September 2007 Presidential term During the two months Presidential term Magicalbricks presided over what he refers to as a 'golden age', with the GDA growing in size and prestige throughout Planet Bob and beating We Are Perth Army, Scotland Forever, Genmay, \m/ and the rest of the Unjust Path along side the ~ coalition. However, Magicalbricks's term didn't go without criticism with Leq accusing Magicalbricks of being a 'communist spy' taking the GDA down from the inside out with his evil accomplice Joga Bonito, a 13 year old girl from the Philippines. At first these accusations were mocked and laughed at, yet the insistence with which Leq pursued this line of criticism, the less funny it became. This eventually lead, amongst other more serious factors, at the end of Magicalbricks two month Presidential term to the rejection of the position of Minister of Information in the next president's (Jsd2k), cabinet and his resignation from the Alliance as a whole. Membership of Nueva Vida Early Days On the 1st of November Magicalbricks submitted his application of membership to Nueva Vida (NV), an ally of the GDA and the alliance of Nelchael, a great friend that Magicalbricks met through foreign affairs work while in the GDA. Through this friendship joining NV was an obvious choice and with hindsight a great choice. On Magicalbrick's first day of membership, it was suggested that he ran for the NV Council, an elected body in NV. This bid was based on Magicalbricks experience in the GDA, despite this, the bid was unsuccessful and instead Nelchael appointed him as his Deputy; Deputy Foreign Advisor to the then Emperor, Owned-You. Magicalbrick's Time as Deputy Foreign Advisor was a short one, but with various treaties being signed with his direct influence, mainly a with both Wolfpack and The Allied Empire, now called =Western Empire=. The Wolfpack treaty was sadly cancelled after losing contact and the Wolfpack War, but the treaty with =Western Empire= was subsequently upgraded to a and remains one of NV's strongest treaties to this day. Triumvirate of Internal Affairs Within a few months, Nueva Vida went under a period of transition of Government structure, replacing the previous group of ministers with a triumvirate giving NV a coherent and strong hierarchy. Magicalbricks was appointed Triumvirate of Internal Affairs, incorporating all domestic policies and issues. During Magicalbrick's time as Triumvirate of Internal affairs he embarked on The Vidian Enterprise (TVE), a massive technology market open to all of Planet Bob. The TVE extended NV's influence and friendship to many new alliances and brought in many new members, leading to exponential growth in the number and strength of NV. The TVE continues to this day as a great success under Bomber66 Triumvirate of War Magicalbricks held the position of Triumvirate of Internal affairs until with the resignation of Nelchael as Triumvirate of War, Magicalbricks then transferred to Triumvirate of War being replaced by Rin Heine as Triumvirate of Internal affairs. During Magicalbricks's time as Triumvirate of War he presided over the BLEU-GUN War, NV-MRA War, the NV-UNC War and finally the BLEU-Continuum War. Each of these conflicts were easily and decisively won by NV except the latter, which saw NV stand and fight without any hope of success or any sort of military victory, but by doing so, a victory for honour and friendship was gained with NV standing side by side her allies in BLEU and the rest of the Friends Over Infra coalition. Despite losing to the Continuum in dramatic and epic style, NV was widely acclaimed for her battle prowess with her enemies conceding that NV managed to maintain herself and fight back, despite being outnumbered more than 20 to 1, better than most others. Blue Team Senator Beginning on 13 September 2008, Magicalbricks began his time as Blue Team Senator, a position that supposedly carries great prestige throughout the blue team. Having sanctioned many rogues, asshats and the like. It was a great honour to serve the Blue team through what can only be described as a 'difficult' period with the fall of BLEU and the rise, and collapse of Agora. It is with sadness that with Magicalbrick's resignation from Nueva Vida, goes a resignation from the position of Blue team senator. God speed Blue!!! o/ Emperor of Nueva Vida Upon the resignation of Raasaa as Emperor of NV, Magicalbricks was appointed as Emperor on the 19th of November 2008 http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=39825&hl= , managing to succeed in leading two major alliances and all of the alliances of which he has been a member, a record equalled by few. Magicalbricks became Emperor at one of the lowest and hardest points of NV's history; recovery after the Glorious Defeat in the BLEU-Continuum War. This period was marked by a massive drop in activity, membership and general morale throughout the alliance. Through intense work, total reorganisation of NV, the announcement of a new charter, NV has once again regained her spirit and high morale surpassing her previous total Nation strength and gaining new treaties, allies and friends throughout Planet Bob. After the Defeat in the BLEU-Continuum War, Nueva Vida rebound, and a great re birth was had. This re birth culminated in the Karma War where Magicalbricks lead the brave NV and AZTEC warriors forward against the once mighty MCXA in defence of the Viridian Entente via a MDoAP. This war began with NV and AZTEC outnumbered and to some extent, out gunned. Yet with the war experience, leadership and ability of NV and AZTEC secured a decisive and crushing defeat upon MCXA, who fell from the number 3 alliance to the 23rd alliance, (at the time of writing) 5 places below NV. Following the acceptance surrender, NV honoured another MDoAP, declaring in support of the Mushroom Kingdom against The Phoenix Federation. At the time of Magicalbrick's resignation from Emperor and NV, this second conflict was still on going with NV and her allies in a clear position of Dominance. Magicalbricks lead an outstanding team of Lords and Deputy lords of NV, each with their own part to play in NV and her success. Magicalbricks was the Fourth Emperor of NV, serving for many months, seeing NV through wars a plenty, bitter defeats as well as sweet victories. Archive of CN forum Announcements *Military statement of purpose at the start of the BLEU-Continuum War (Aug 15 2008) *BLEU-Continuum War aftermath in Picture (Aug 22 2008) *Nueva Vida - The Dark Templar MDoAP (Nov 30 2008) *New NV Government and 3 million total Nation strength (Nov 30 2008) *200 Members and New deputies (Dec 15 2008) *New Charter and New Deputies (Feb 8 2009) *Nueva Vida - Genesis MDoAP and 4 million Total Nation strength (Feb 15 2009) *1TF signs AZTEC treaty (Feb 22 2009) *The Legion and Nueva Vida sign a NAP/ODP (Feb 28 2009) *Temporarily stepping down as Emperor of Nueva Vida (March 8 2009) *Return as Emperor (May 7 2009) Category:Former member of Nueva Vida